


Bara en Liten Flicka

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Anne har en mardröm om tidigare erfarenheter.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar





	Bara en Liten Flicka

_Anne satt på sängen med sina ben korsade._

_Hon läste böckerna som hennes föräldrar läste till henne under sängen. Hon ville lära sig att läsa för sig själv när hon ville gå igenom historierna och hennes föräldrar inte kunde det då. Anne gick redan igenom ett par historier själv, av vilka de satt bredvid hennes säng. Varje ord hon läste upprepade hon i närheten av viskning._

_En kräk från dörren fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Anne lade ut boken omedelbart och trodde att det var en av hennes föräldrar. Tyvärr hade hon fel och hennes hjärta sjönk till hennes mage. Den unga flickan krympte tillbaka till slutet av sängen. Hon drog benen upp till bröstet och drog hennes nattskugga ända ner när mannen hon är vuxen att frukta kom närmare henne. Hon visste aldrig vad han tänkte, särskilt när de var ensamma som de var nu._

_Han satt ner i den andra änden av sängen. Han kom in i fickan. Utan att veta vad han skulle ta ut tittade hon bort. Anne visste inte om hon ville veta. Hon kände att hans hand rörde hennes ansikte och gick från nedre delen av kinden till hennes hacka. Hennes hjärta rattade som tummen vilade på toppen av hakan och alla utom indexfingrarna stängda. Han drog henne försiktigt åt sitt håll och fick henne att se honom._

_Människans ögon var mörka och verkade sakna allt som skulle göra en människa till människa. Hon hatade att titta på dem, innan han började använda henne för sina avskyvärda önskningar. En godisbar viftade sedan i ansiktet och tog hennes uppmärksamhet omedelbart._

_"Det här är bara för dig, kanel." Han sa till henne i en låg, lugn röst._

_Han gav ut den till henne. Hon stirrade på honom och tittade på hans alla drag. Som hon gjorde det tog hon långsamt men tveksamt bort det från handen. Anne öppnade omslaget för att avslöja chokladen under. Hon tog bort ögonen från honom och började äta. Hon tog biter som om faran var nära och hon hade inte tid att äta. På nästan ingen tid var chokladbaren nästan borta med bara en bit kvar._

_Innan hon kunde ta den sista biten kom han på hennes ovansida. Hennes ögon vidgades när hon gapade. Hon hade förberett sig för det han skulle göra. Nästa sak hon visste var hans händer inslagna runt hennes hals. Anne tappade godiset efter att ha insett vad som hände. Hon skrapade på händerna och sparkade honom så mycket hon kunde. Hennes hjärta sprang snabbare än någonsin. Det sparkade som om det skulle brinna ur hennes bröst. Hon kände att luften blev stulen från hennes lungor när hon försökte bryta sig loss._

_Alltrunt dem blev svart nedifrån och upp. Det var om de föll utan att känna hennes kroppsdroppe. Oavsett vad hon gjorde kunde hon inte frigöra sig från sitt grepp. Hennes vision började suddas ut. Hon kunde gå ut, men hon kunde inte låta sig göra det. Inte nu, inte när han var här. Hon skulle inte kunna slåss då, och det var hon tvungen att göra._

_Det sista hon såg var att han åt grin._

* * *

Anne sköt i en kallsvettning, gasade för luft.

Hon tittade omedelbart omkring henne. Det var samma gamla, mörka källare hon var van vid de senaste månaderna. Hon såg i lättnad att det inte var riktigt. Inte för andra gången. Hon la ena handen i halsen och har fortfarande känslan av att bli strypt. Den där delen är märklig för den unga brunetten. Bortsett från det förväntade sig hon inte att ha mardrömmar om det förflutna. Det har gått några år sedan det senaste, vilket får henne att undra varför det hände igen.

"Anne?"

Hon tittade upp och såg dörren öppen med Hop Pop bakom den. Den gamla grodan verkade orolig, som hon inte skyllde på honom. Han kom ner i trappan medan han stängde dörren bakom honom. Han gick upp till henne. Hans hand rörde ett svamprum ett kort ögonblick innan den tände den delen av rummet några med sitt dimljus. Hop Pop satt bredvid Anne.

"Mår du bra?"

Anne tittade på honom, tillbaka på golvet och bara noderade. De stannade där i tystnad under några minuter, och Anne väntade på att han skulle göra eller säga något medan Hop Pop kanske gjorde detsamma. Hop Pop satte handen på axeln och fick henne att se på honom igen, om än något olikt tidigare.

"Vill du-"

"Han kvävde mig aldrig." Anne tittade bort. Innan hon gjorde det såg hon hans ögon vidgas från hur oväntat det var. "Men i min mardröm gjorde han det."

"Det är bara en mardröm, Anne." Han försäkrade henne. "Han kommer inte att skada dig längre."

Hog något över att Hop Pop kom ihåg vem hon talade om, även om hon aldrig nämnde sitt namn för honom eller någon annan i familjen. Den svimmade så fort den dök upp. Hennes ben gick upp till bröstet och huvudet medan hon slog in armarna runt dem.

"Jag trodde att jag skulle bli bättre, H.P." Anne la huvudet på hennes armar. "Jag trodde att jag äntligen skulle komma förbi det han gjorde mot mig..."

Hop Pop kom framför henne. Hennes ögon skiftade mot honom. Han gav den lilla flickan ansiktet.

"Även om det hände för länge sedan försvinner inte traumat över en natt." Han sa det. "Återhämtningen är en lång väg. Du kan stöta på stötar på vägen, som du är nu, men du kommer att klara dig. Vi är här för dig om du någonsin behöver oss."

"Jag vet..."

Anne kramade honom och gapade tyst. Hon kände sig glad över att hon hade några som kunde hjälpa henne genom saker, till och med i en annan värld som denna. Hop Pop kramade henne. Snart nog drog han sig från hatten.

"Vill du att jag stannar en stund?"

Anne tänkte på det ett ögonblick. Sedan hon kom hade hon inte pratat om det när hon behövde. Inte ens nu gick hon djupare in på det till familjen när hon berättade om att hon var sexuellt missbrukad. Anne behövde någon att prata med om det, förutom att spela spel på sin telefon, särskilt efter den mardröm hon hade. Hon skrev då, och svarade slutligen på hans fråga.

"Jag skulle gilla det. Skulle du kunna gå på övervåningen?" Hon frågade.

Hop Pop steg upp. "Var du än är bekvämare på. Barnen sover, så de borde inte besvära oss förrän solljus." Han höll ut handen.

Hon tog det och han hjälpte henne upp. När hon kom upp gick Hop Pop framåt. Han öppnade dörren och höll den öppen för henne, som gick ut ur källaren. Han stängde dörren när hon gick igenom. Hon satt på soffan.

"Förlåt om jag vaknade upp dig, förresten."

Han skakade huvudet. "Du mår bra, Anne, du väckte mig inte. Jag kom hit för en drink när jag hörde dig. På tal om, började han gå till köket, "vill du ha något?"

"Ja," svarade hon med ett verkligt leende på hennes ansikte. "Ett glas vatten skulle vara trevligt."

Han log tillbaka när han gick in i köket. Hon tog över benen och lade händerna på henne. Han kom tillbaka en minut senare med två koppar. Hop Pop lämnade en till Anne.

Han satt bredvid henne.


End file.
